


Спасти любимую

by Vargnatt, Veda



Series: Кандидат на Табурет [2]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ох уж эти игровые условности: хочешь спасти любимую от вампиризма - вынужден таскать её труп в инвентаре двое суток</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасти любимую

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191039699.htm ).  
> 

Дитя Баала упал на колени перед телом возлюбленной, только что самолично им убитой.

– Неееееееет!!! – закричал он, и эхо прокатилось между стен гробницы. Отвлеклись все – и последняя пара вампиров, еще пытавшаяся сопротивляться, и друзья дитя Баала, заметившие трагическую развязку истории влюбленного полуэльфа.

Бодхи он убил раньше, но это не избавило Виконию от вампиризма. Напротив, новообращенная дроу стала нападать только яростнее. Рыжий полуэльф совсем отчаялся, и, видя, что Викония готова разорвать ему горло, ударил первым.

Теперь же, глядя на порубленное тело любимой женщины, бард безутешно рыдал и вырывал волосы из своей многострадальной шевелюры. Затем, перемазавшись в крови по локти, старательно начал запихивать предательски вываливающиеся внутренности обратно в Виконию, периодически слёзно требуя проснуться.

– Малец, ты почто голосишь? – вытирая топор о юбку поверженной вампирши, уточнил Корган. – Тут радоваться надо – избавились не только от клыкастой стервы, но и от черножопой!

Полуэльф ничего не ответил, продолжая встряхивать погибшую возлюбленную.

– Это не поможет, – равнодушно заметил тэец. Лицо Эдвина выражало крайнюю степень презрения к происходящему, и сочувствовать горю полуэльфа он явно не собирался.

– А что поможет?! – немедля возопил бард, выведенный из себя. – Бодхи убила мою Виконию! Она уничтожили мою любовь!

– Вообще-то, технически, ее убил ты, – напомнила Джахейра.

Бард печально посмотрел на труп Виконии и задумчиво предположил:

– Может, её поцеловать? Ну, как в сказках…

– Ты, конечно, можешь попытаться, – закатил глаза Эдвин, – но мне кажется, что для ожидаемого результата она немножко мёртвая.

Полуэльф обиженно засопел, но в словах тэйца был определённый смысл. Бард почесал в затылке:

– А если отнести её в храм?

– Разве что, дабы окончательно её упокоить, – раздался как всегда скорбный голос Ксана из смежной комнатки.

– Давайте просто забудем о черножопой и пойдем осматривать вампирские сундуки! – внес предложение Корган.

Бард тяжело вздохнул, но с колен не поднялся. То ли природная упертость, то ли действительно великая любовь не давали ему просто так забыть о Виконии.

– Смотрите-ка, – вынырнувший из соседней комнаты Ксан нёс в руках книгу. Одним своим видом переплетенный кожей том внушал уважение. – Похоже, это книга Бодхи. Только язык узнать что-то не могу.

– О, вдруг мы сможем найти там информацию?! – обрадованно завопил бард, вскакивая на ноги.

– С чего ты взял? – приподняла бровь Джахейра.

– Ну... А почему бы нет?!

Дитя Баала подбежал к Ксану и резко выдернул у него из рук книгу, так что тот чуть было не полетел на пол. На лице полуэльфа отразилась усиленная работа мысли, когда он пролистал несколько страниц – ему язык тоже не был знаком. Он беспомощно оглянулся на друзей и обнаружил у себя за спиной Эдвина, с интересом заглядывавшего в древний фолиант.

– Похоже на нерелиский, – со знанием дела сообщил тэец. – Может, какой-то из диалектов. Я смогу перевести.

– НЕТ! – хором рявкнула вся компания.

– Ты уже один раз допереводился, – пробурчал бард, прижимая книгу к груди. – Я не хочу опять стать женщиной. Или ещё чем-нибудь, на что в нетерильском похоже слово «вампир».

Эдвин надулся, но смолчал.

– Нужно искать переводчика, – сделала вывод Джахейра.

– Давайте попробуем обратиться в храм, – предложил бард. – Может, жрецы Огмы смогут помочь?

– А что делать с телом Виконии? – уточнил Ксан.

– Возьмем с собой! – провозгласил полуэльф. – Я не оставлю любовь всей моей жизни разлагаться в склепе среди вампиров!

– Пусть она лучше разлагается среди нас... – буркнул Эдвин. Остальные только вздохнули – дитя Баала уже невозможно было переубедить.

 

Жрец Огмы несколько удивился поздним посетителям с завёрнутым в старинный гобелен трупом, но отказать в получении знаний не посмел. Взглянув на книгу, священник некоторое время копался среди полок и, наконец, занялся переводом. Вскоре друзья имели на руках несколько расшифрованных страниц. И среди них полуэльф с ликованием обнаружил-таки способ исцеления от вампиризма!

Дитя Баала решительно отказал товарищам в отдыхе после того, как заметил пару жирных мух, попытавшихся усесться на его любимую. Партия поскрипела зубами, но послушно последовала к выходу из города за своим предводителем.

В районе Врат полуэльф устало опустил свёрток с Виконией на землю – друзья не горели желанием помогать, потому тащить тело приходилось самому, шаг за шагом, благодаря богов за относительную миниатюрность дроу. Пока бард переводил дух, из переулка выбежала дворняга и уставилась на полуэльфа, приветливо виляя хвостом. Дитя Баала хотел было погладить животное, но то прошмыгнуло мимо и ухватилось зубами за край гобелена.

– Ты что творишь?! Оставь мою Виконию! – Бард замахал руками, пытаясь отогнать пса. – Уйди, блохастое чудовище!

Джахейра понаблюдала за попытками полуэльфа отцепить животное от свёртка, закатила глаза и, наклонившись, прошептала что-то на ухо собаке. Та напоследок глянула на гобелен, недовольно фыркнула и убежала.

– А ведь нам ещё нужно пронести тело мимо стражи, – протянула друидка.

– Говорил я, что проще её бросить, – фыркнул Корган, следя, как рыжий бард старательно проверял, всё ли у любимой на месте.

– Посмотри на это с другой стороны, – дитя Баала на секунду прервался. – Кто тогда будет нас лечить? Аномен? – Товарищи с отвращением переглянулись. – Или Аэри?

– Ладно, убедил! – Дварф зло сплюнул. – Понесли её уже, а то стерва сгниёт раньше, чем мы дотащимся до того грёбаного храма.

Путь через ворота был открыт, но вряд ли стоявшие в карауле стражники могли не заметить сверток в форме тела, выносимый посреди ночи из города. Глубоко вздохнув и поймав умоляющий взгляд полуэльфа, Ксан решительно взял стражу на себя. Точнее, просто заморочил им головы, не дав разглядеть ничего предосудительного.

За городом к рыжему барду вернулась уверенность в себе. До храма всего пара дней пути, а его любимая с ним! Что может пойти не так?

Как назло, эти дни выдались жаркими, и с подветренной стороны от влюблённого дитя Баала и его ноши идти мог только неприхотливый Корган.

Когда на горизонте показались руины храма Амонатора, компания с облегчением выдохнула. С Лордом Теней они уже расправились и никаких неприятных сюрпризов больше не ожидали. За время коротких привалов полуэльф наизусть выучил необходимый для возвращения его возлюбленной ритуал и к подземному алтарю Амонатора бежал скорее, чем приключенец, спасающийся от дракона.

Выполнив все необходимые действия, бард стал нервно ходить взад-вперёд, пока в лежащий на алтаре труп Виконии, уже успевший заполнить сладковатым запахом гнили святилище, не ударил луч света. Дитя Баала замер, во все глаза уставившись на медленно поднимающуюся дроу.

– Викония? Это правда ты? – с надрывом в голосе спросил полуэльф. – Ты снова со мной, любимая!

Бард попытался заключить жрицу в объятья, за что болезненно получил от неё промеж ног.

– Ты совсем с ума сошел, jaluk?!

– Да, это точно ты, любимая, – сдавленно отозвался дитя Баала, свернувшись клубочком на полу от боли.


End file.
